Hinata Becomes Bold
by SecretEmo444
Summary: In a world without ninjas, Hinata is slapped in the face by reality. After meeting a man named Hidan, Hinata decides to become more daring. Without realising it Hinata had completly flipped over her own life, the only question is; was this for the best?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I decided to post this story, I'm not sure if you'll like it, it's different than my other story. Let me know what you think! I might post another story next week. Although it will be dark… so I don't know if you'll like it or not. Anyway, I will try and update this story ever week, if I can't then I'll update in two weeks. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Today was the day, the day when the rookie nine had it's big party for the year. The party was always on the day before school started, this year; they all started high school. The party was a tradition started in the first year of junior high to prepare them for the oncoming year. They invited every friend they had, hosted at her house, the Hyuuga Mansion. There was only one problem, she no idea what to wear.<p>

Hinata skipped to her closet to check out her wardrobe, after flinging hangers left, right, and center she finally narrowed it down to three choices; a dark midnight dress that poofed out a little, although not too much and curved around the bottom to match her eyes, a dress that was white and had a purple lace around her chest and would cling to her curves but she got it a size bigger than she needed, or a rosy pink decorated with cherry blossoms. She decided on the midnight blue one. Looking to see what shoes would best match the dress, picking out the silver ones with lasses circling her foot. Walking over she picked up her favourite blue necklace, It had a single tear pendant that seemed to be made for the dress perfectly, then beads were intertwined by knots. To finish, she headed over her dark mahogany vanity were she took a seat on her leather cushion and pick out black eyeliner, dark blue eye shadow, and her best mascara. She wouldn't need any blush because she was constantly blushing, nor would she need foundation because she was gifted with clear skin. Hinata wanted to look her best because tonight she wanted to confess to her crush since in grade school, Naruto Uzumaki .

Once she had put on the ensemble she peeked at the clock, 6:15 PM; crap! She hurried down the spiral staircase of the mansion and to the kitchen to eat a PPJ sandwich before people arrived at seven, then grabbing a bottle of water; it barely touched her lips when she heard the doorbell. Sighing from not able to drink any water, Hinata got up and greeted Ino smiling back at her.

"Hello Hinata, how are you?"

"Fine, h-how are you?"

"Good except all the complaints from the flower shop, customers can be so annoying."

"I see, There's punch on the table if you want. I'm just going to grab Neji-nii."

With that she dashed up the stairs to get to her Neji-nii's room. She didn't want Ino to wait long so she just knocked then opened the door then left. Hearing another door bell she went downstairs to see who it was, she opened it once again to greet Shikamaru politely ushering him inside. He stepped aside to see Naruto. Hinata gasped, she could feel her heart pounding and the butterflies inside her chest erupting, putting the shacked off to also greet him inside. Turning around she realized that Ino and Shikamaru had started a conversation, this was her chance! She bravely moved over to Naruto feeling as if her legs could stop at any given moment.

" H-hello N-Naruto-K-Kun"

" Hey! It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Ye-Yeah it has… Naru-to … I-I ….."

"You what?"

"I-I was w-wanted to say, well.. Th-That I-"

Sadly, that was when the doorbell rang. Naruto, rushing over to see who it was, it was Sakura. Hinata glanced at Ino and Shikamaru she noticed them flirting. Naruto looked over to see if she would hold her conversation another time she nodded as a reply feeling the tears beginning to form, it finally dawned on her that Naruto would never care about her, he cared about Sakura. Sure he cared about her as a friend but it was too painful for her to never have anything more than that. Neji was just going down the stairs at this point. She gave a single wave to say she was leaving with her face looking at the floor as to not show the tears in her light purple eyes, then ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Bawling her eyes out, running down the streets, she got lost in the moment of her heart being crushed. Running to god knows where. Passing street light after street light, people mingled around her and laughed, but for once she didn't care. Truth came to her in a ugly way, stabbing her in the stomach. It wouldn't kill her but it caused severe damage. That's when she hit something rather hard, falling down; she stumbled up to see a Sliver haired man with light purple eyes, a scowl plastered on his face.<p>

"Hey Bitch! Next Time you wanna fucking run into someone- Hey! Bitch why are you crying? I just fucking told you not to fucking run into me!"

"I-I was sa-sad because I'll never get noticed by my c-crush…"

"Well that is because your so fucking shy! Grow a backbone ! Be darning and shit then you'll be noticed easier. Besides your rack is so big if you wore something that showed a little skin people would see that your fucking hot!"

This only made Hinata blush more, and thrilled at the same time. Hinata was having a mental battle with herself to become different, after a few minutes; the daring side one over the none daring side. Gradually the blush was starting to disappear.

"…I really l…ike that idea." it made Hinata smile just thinking about it, how great it would be to have some confidence, she'd finally get noticed.

" Well it going to creep people out if you talk like that. Try to just be firm with yourself, tell yourself there is nothing to be afraid of.

"Okay … Hey! It works pretty well. Thank you!"

" How about you tell me your name then?"

"Oh I'm so sorry, it's Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hinata, no fucking apologizing!"

"Ah! Sorry!"

"What I just say? Ah, well no apologizing, My Name's Hidan. . You might have to get some different clothes to really show your personality."

"Yes! I'm going to go right now!"

Hinata would become different; daring, strong, and show some more skin. Hinata vowed to herself to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey people! thanks for all the support! Here are all of my thanks: Tanukiskies, littleXmissXwolfyX, el H.H, shunie102, ValentineSin13, Akiko-koi, jojo507, (P.S.: Thanks for letting me know about the last chapter!), , ika chan, Echo Phoenix Uchiha, mori3 I thank you greatly for all of the support!**

Hinata said goodbye to the sliver haired man then jolted to leave, although just before she left she the man stopped her with his hand on her shoulder and gave her a piece of paper; Hinata looked to see what it said:

Hidan

141-8965

Waving goodbye to Hidan, she headed towards the mall. Hinata looked around the stores, not ever shopping for bold clothing before she didn't know where to look. Looking along the stores until one caught her eye, Hot Topic.

Hurrying inside the store was filled with bold and daring, Hinata felt herself get nervous looking at some of the clothing. NO! She told herself not now she would become stronger and more daring and wild! After that streak of confidence, she pushed back her insecure self and looked at some of the clothes, from shirts that were medium low cut to skinny jeans and mini shirts to funky socks and tights`. Hinata also picked out some accessories like bows, fish net gloves, makeup, and studded belts . This isn't that bad she told herself. Then she got to underwear. **'it didn't really matter right? No one will know the difference. Why does it matter?'** 'I'll know the difference! I have to play the role otherwise I'll always be the same shy quiet Hyuuga girl with the blush on her face.' So, yet again struggling against her nature she went to a big bin area and started looking though them picking out mostly blue and purple thongs and she picked out some lacy bras too. Deciding that she got enough clothes for now she hurried to the cash register, paying with her gold card that her father gave to her. Taking eight bags, four in each hand she got out to her car.

It was eleven so everyone should be gone by then, she didn't see and cars when she got back. So, she just walked straight though the doors and up to her room to sleep.

Waking up to a beautiful sunny morning; the birds chirping where her alarm clock today. Slowly Hinata got up, taking a second to remember what happened last night. Her emotions shifted from sad to determined while going over the events that occurred. Standing up off her queen mattress with a striped blue and purple sheets and quilt, she walked over to her closet and picked up the bags from last night; she was too tired to put them away, she just crashed. Looking at them she picked out a purple mini shirt, and a medium low cut shirt with a cute panda bear saying 'hug me I don't bite', with a necklace that her dad brought her back once with a amethyst pendant and a gold chain, some dark purple flats and purple shadowy eye shadow complemented with mascara and black eyeliner, with dark purple lip stick.

Once she had on the outfit she headed down the gleaming stairs for breakfast: bacon and eggs with OJ severed on a sliver platter. Quickly once she was done she picked up her backpack and out of the front door to go to the back seat of her limo, just leaving shortly after Neji did. Excitement threatening to bust as she walked out and thanked the driver for opening the door to come look at her new school. Unfortunately, she also came face to face with Hidan. The fuming Sliver haired man seemed to not recognize her, as she stood up yet again. He was about to say something when she stopped him, trying her hardest not to stutter.

" Hello Hidan-san" That's went he kind of perked up, a small apologetic look on his pale face.

"Hey! Glad to see you fucking took my advise."

"Yeah, I also wanted to take you up on your offer to sit with your friends Hidan-san"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot, my gang has ten people in it. Their a little strange, so you might not want to get your hopes up too high. Just meet me in the cafeteria."

" Whose strange, yeah?"

Hinata quickly turned to see someone there, she can't let her guard down, she might even flinch! Studying him; he had long blond hair and bright blue eyes, it almost reminded her of Naruto.

"says the one who likes to blow things up and says 'un' or 'yeah' at the end of the sentence." Hidan resorted.

" Yeah, well at least I'm not doing someone new every week, who is the chick this week, un?"

Hinata felt a small blush creep onto her cheeks, but who could help it? She was just accused of sleeping with Hidan!

" When was the last time you did someone? Or even go out with someone?"

He didn't even deny it! Now the blond who think it was true! The blush was slowly getting bigger.

" fine." The blond let out a sigh.

" Hello, my name's Hyuuga Hinata."

"A Hyuuga? Sheesh, Hidan she's way too good for you, leave her alone before her father has you sued. They own the main hospital here, they could defiantly afford it."

" Who said we were dating?"

"So your not even dating her, un? I didn't think that was possible that Hyuuga's did flings, yeah." This was getting too embarrassing for Hinata, so she just enlightened the blond .

"umm… I'm only Hidan's friend…."

" Oh, sorry to think poorly of you. Hidan just keeps a lot of female company, un ."

" Unlike someone…." Hidan muttered

" I just like to get to know someone before I date them, I don't like to just date people because their hot, yeah."

If things got any worse than they already are; they might fight, so Hinata decided to change the topic.

" May I have your name?."

" Sure, it's Deidara, un"

" Pleasure to meet you Deidara-san." Hinata gave a little bow.

"Wow there, no need to get to formal, drop the san too. I like you, your nice. It's a wonder how Hidan gets you to hang out with him."

" Ok, Deidara-kun." It was weird Hinata was always used of calling someone in a formal manner, why were Deidara and Hidan didn't like it? It was strange.

Hinata looked at her clock, ten minutes before class! Waving goodbye Hinata shuffled to her new locker to open it; then grabbed her books. After closing her locker she saw that she was next to Sakura. Naruto has there asking her out to ramen, Sakura replied by hitting his head then walking over to Sasuke's locker.

With a sigh, Hinata went over to the classroom down the hall. Hinata looked around for someone to sit next to and saw Garra and sat next to him, at least Garra would leave her alone. Then picked up her book and read, once the teacher got there she realized how late is was, her new sensei; Kakashi was half an hour late. He gave an excuse that the dango shop was on fire, he helped put it out.

Kakashi took attendance then started to give his boring speech that he probably uses the same one every year to introduce the class to the subject and high school. Half way through it Hinata had enough and joined what half the class was doing; doodling.

She was drawing Hidan cursing away at some cars in the road that kept driving past him when he's trying to cross a street. It was very amusing to Hinata to think of this happening and probably did at some point. Hinata finished it and started working on another one; one for Deidara. She thought that he seemed to be the type of person who liked to be in the clouds; so she drew him on top of a cloud. He seemed peaceful and happy, his blue eyes mirroring content. She had a light smile drawing this, it also seemed slightly believable, even if it didn't seem like it.

Hinata heard the bell ring and was off; to history. There she saw Kiba, he was surprised, probably by her outfit, but asking her to sit by him. That's when she spotted Hidan, she decided to sit by him instead. The confusion showed up on Kiba's face quickly. Hinata had no problem with her former group of 'friends' wonder what was going on with her. She had not related to them well; so she needed someone she could talk to, like Hidan or Deidara, they wouldn't judge her. Actually, she would probably be most likely to judge them before her.

Hinata woke up from her thoughts when the teacher; a woman with purple hair spiked in a neat sort of fashion, the students seemed uncomfortable, except Hidan, although it didn't seem that he'd get scared easily. The purplette quickly silenced everyone and started class with a lecture Hinata supposed was to limit the number of rules broken. After all, before you break a rule sometimes your mind and imagination can be worse than anyone else. It seemed the first day of High School wasn't going to be as cool and exiting as it was supposed to be. At least, not before lunch. This time Hinata wrote a short story during the boring talk. Hinata didn't need to pay attention; she wasn't planning to break rules and stuff, so it wouldn't be a problem, right?

The bell was a relief to everyone in the room, she joined the chorus of sighs in the classroom. Funny, she didn't even know that she was holding her breath. Shrugging it off, Hinata went over to her locker to dump her stuff and grab her lunch, Hinata walked in the flooded hallway of students, twisting her torso every now and then to get past somebody, she weaved past the bundling group of people and made it to the place that would give the final blessing of her change; the cafeteria.


End file.
